1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency preparedness lamp that has a connection between a rechargeable flashlight and a decorative lamp or lamp base that enables the flashlight to turn on automatically in the event of a power failure to the lamp and permit the flashlight to be removed from connection with the lamp base for independent use.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The concept of an emergency preparedness lamp that allows a rechargeable battery flashlight to light automatically during power outage to a lamp yet permitting its removal from the lamp to be used independently is known from many patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,976,986; 4,590,543; 4,611,264; 4,85,661; 5,336,977; 5,645,341; 5,806,961; Re 36,696.
It would be desirable, however, to provide for such an emergency preparedness lamp that permits batteries of the same flashlight to be recharged through connection with any of a number of different styles of lamps while power is available yet go on automatically in the event of a power failure to the lamp. It would be further desirable to allow the flashlight to be easily removed from the lamp for independent use.